The present invention relates to communication services. More specifically, the present invention relates to communication services that provide time-dependent messages.
Electronic communication is increasingly common in the world today. For example, messages or documents may be transmitted between parties separated by great geographical distances or only a few feet by utilizing electronic mail (email), facsimile, video or voice communication systems. Users typically have access to each of these media of communication through various terminals or workstations but may not be present at any one of them after a great length of time during the business day. An originator wishing to communicate with a recipient must often leave a message in some form, either verbally over a voice telephone or electronically. The originator may also wish to know that the recipient has received messages.
Frequently, users send messages in one form or another that are time sensitive. For instance, a reply to a message may be required by a certain date or the information in the message is no longer relevant. Also, an action or response to a message may be required within some time period, and if no response occurs during this time period, the message needs to be forwarded to other individuals or other actions need to be taken. Similarly, a message may be sent to a recipient where the content of the message is different depending on the time the message read. For example, depending on how long it takes for the recipient to read the message, the originator may want an email sent, a call made, or an overnight package sent.
Many data processing systems exist which provide a confirmation of delivery (COD) capability that permits the originator to be notified when the recipient has accessed the message. These systems transmit a COD via the same media used to transmit the message. For example, a confirmation that the recipient has accessed an (email) message is transmitted to the originator as an email message. However, the acknowledgment of the receipt is generated at the time the recipient accesses the message and at this point, the message may no longer be relevant.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a substantial need for a method and apparatus that takes action depending on the time a message is accessed.
A method for handling time-dependent messages in a communication system includes receiving a time-dependent message from an originator. The time-dependent message includes a predetermined time-limit and a plurality of alternate actions that could be taken. Each of the plurality of alternate action is correlated with its associated time of release, wherein each time of release is originator specified. The method also includes sending the initial time-dependent message to a recipient based on said time code and receiving an acknowledgment to the time-dependent message from the recipient.